


Salve, Magister

by oceaxe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceaxe/pseuds/oceaxe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out that the salve Harry got for his new tattoo has other uses. While discovering those uses, Malfoy stumbles on an unexpected feature of the tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salve, Magister

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be just a sexy little footnote to a very silly story, but then turned out to be longer than the original story. Oops! It's still little. And sexy!

Harry ushered Malfoy into Grimmauld Place with a few qualms. The place needed a good cleaning - a really good cleaning - and he’d never gotten around to having Walburga expunged from the premises. The drapes fluttered, but luckily no sound emanated from underneath. Malfoy looked around, mouth slightly agape, and Harry hurried him into the sitting room where he spent most of his time. 

“So, the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black seems to be more ancient than noble,” Malfoy drawled. Harry wasn’t about to explain about his fraught relationship with Kreacher; he wanted to get his pants off as soon as possible and Kreacher was the very definition of a boner-killer. 

“Sorry to disappoint, Malfoy,” Harry returned in his best drawl. Malfoy slowly raised his left eyebrow - something that never failed to get a rise out of Harry - but reached out for the salve.

“Should we… get started on this, then?” How about that, Malfoy actually sounded somewhat less than completely composed! Harry grinned and handed it over. And then promptly nearly had a heart attack - what was supposed to happen next? He had been daydreaming about getting into Malfoy's pants for so long, but he hadn't really expected it to happen. He turned towards the couch to hide his sudden fit of nerves. 

Malfoy sidled up behind him, gently pressing his groin against Harry’s still-throbbing arse. “I wonder if this salve has any other properties besides healing? Is it a dual-purpose salve?” he murmured in Harry’s ear. Harry’s heart leapt and his cock jumped and he spun around to confront Malfoy’s leering face about an inch from his own. Clearly whatever doubts Malfoy may have had were extremely fleeting, because Harry could feel an erection pressing against his own. He let out a shaky breath and smiled, his lips practically touching Malfoy’s smirking mouth. 

Their eyes met. The smirk broadened into a challenge, and Harry's worries evaporated. He surged forward to wrap his arms around Malfoy's solid frame. Within seconds, they were grinding against each other, tongues writhing in each other’s mouths and it was fucking brilliant. Better than expected. Better than - well, goddamn, better than just about anything. Harry broke off the kiss to say something when Malfoy’s hands, formerly groping Harry’s generously muscled back, slid down to cup his arse roughly. “Oh FUCK!” Harry shouted, and it wasn’t the good kind of fuck. 

“Shit,” Malfoy blurted, eyes widening in shock. He pulled his hands away and held them in the air. “Fuck, Potter, I forgot-”

“Forgot you just branded my arse?” Harry said, mostly joking but sort of not. It was kind of a big deal, after all.

“Let me make it up to you.” Malfoy dangled the tube of salve in lieu of an apology. Harry nodded and smiled, feeling unaccountably shy again. “Drop trou, then, Potter,” Malfoy said in a low, teasing voice.

Harry lowered his jeans and climbed onto the couch, laying face down and pulling the waistband of his pants down over his arse.

“Mmm. I couldn’t say so in the shop, but that is a fine arse you have there,” Malfoy purred as he knelt beside Harry and began uncapping the tube. 

“Thank you,” Harry said, grinning into his folded arms where they propped up his head. He _did_ have a fine arse. And now it sparkled. 

“It’s also a very bewitching arse. Wherever did you come up with that brilliant design?” Malfoy had begun applying the salve and Harry sighed in relief as the cool viscid substance eased the persistent ache. “Oh, I can feel the stars twinkling, Potter!” Malfoy sounded almost childlike in his delight, and Harry snickered.

“What does it feel like on your fingers?” he asked, craning his head to look at where Malfoy’s large, elegant hands gently kneaded his arsecheeks. The sight caused his already-hard cock to throb and he circled his hips on the couch cushion.

“It feels - like sparks, little tingles. I like it,” he growled and rubbed a little harder. Harry moaned - that felt entirely too good, given how tender he’d been just seconds before. Was there something in that salve? 

“I wonder what they feel like on one’s tongue,” Malfoy mused quietly. Harry felt a wet prod on one cheek, then Malfoy hummed and began tracing the entire arc of the tattoo with his tongue. A burst of electricity went off inside him, it was like a light suffused his entire body. He bucked against Malfoy’s mouth and had to stop himself from begging for more. The mood in the room shifted; Harry suddenly knew that they were most definitely going to fuck, and likely to do it in the immediate future. He felt like shouting in triumph - Malfoy had been stringing him along for too long and now he would pay. With his cock. In Harry’s arse. Right now.

“Hey,” Harry started, hearing how thick his voice sounded, “maybe try some of that salve - you know." He couldn’t bring himself to complete the request but Malfoy was no dummy. Nimble fingers spread cold slickness down into his crack and he squirmed against them, uttering needy sounds that he tried to swallow. It was no use, the fingers probed his hole and one slid inside, crooking up and striking gold. He yelped and snapped his hips back onto Malfoy's hand.

“Oh yes,” Malfoy said, and Harry could hear him wrestling his clothes off. “Mind if I-” he trailed off, straddling the back of Harry’s legs on the couch. “Not at all,” Harry panted and pushed against the finger, bearing down on it. 

“You’re so obliging, Potter, I wouldn’t have guessed,” and another finger stole into him, driving him mad. It was so close to enough- but no cigar. Harry laughed at the corny shit his brain subjected him to, and Malfoy cruelly withdrew his fingers. "No laughing, Potter. This is serious business."

“C’mon and fuck me already, Malfoy, I’ve only been waiting months for this,” he demanded, lifting up off the couch to turn his head and see what Malfoy was up to. What he was up to was lining up his beautiful prick to Harry’s wet entrance. He glanced up and said “Get ready,” then closed his eyes and flung his head back as he pushed in. Harry gasped and reared back to meet the thrust, swooning with the feeling of being filled, taken. 

He loved this, yes, but Jesus, to know that it was Malfoy spearing him, Malfoy trembling with effort not to split him in two - “Fuck me already, I said,” he ground out, and Malfoy just flicked a switch - he fucked and fucked and fucked like a fucking machine. God, it was everything Harry had been fantasizing about for months and more, it somehow just got more intense, faster and harder and _deeper_. There wasn’t even any of the customary burn - he must have the salve to thank for that. And thank it he did, as Malfoy’s rough treatment of his arse was pure unadulterated heaven. 

He grabbed at his bobbing cock and managed to stroke it twice before coming in thick spurts all over the cushion. Malfoy jerked back, crying out and pumping his load all over Harry’s arse. He felt a resurgence of tingling from the tattoo- almost as if it was effervescing. Some kind of interaction between the salve and Malfoy’s spunk? 

Harry slumped back down on the couch, laying on the wet spot but not caring in the afterglow of that incredible experience. He heard weak laughter behind him and closed his eyes, wondering what insane observation Malfoy was about to make.

“It’s - Oh, Potter, we’ll have to go back and tip the artist again - when I come on your arse, the tattoo -” He couldn’t finish for laughing.

“What?” Harry asked, almost afraid to find out. “What does it do?” 

“The stars glow all the colors of the rainbow and then they - they rearrange to form a cartoon cock, jizzing sparkly come! And then the come spells my name!” Malfoy dissolved in laughter again. 

Harry shook his head and thanked his lucky stars that no one besides Malfoy would ever see this fucking tattoo. At least, not if Harry had his way.

**Author's Note:**

> The title doesn't really work for the story, but Salve, Magister means Hello, Teacher in Latin.


End file.
